ASR/Praetos/CFK of Bk conflicts: Quotes
PLEASE BE AWARE SOME OF THE FOLLOWING WORDS ARE CONSIDERED PROFANITY AND MAY NOT WANT TO BE READ. =QUOTES= Praetos Quotes praetos training attack 14:56 zziillyy Giant: Hey guys14:56 zziillyy Giant: im new14:56 zziillyy Giant: wheres our base?14:56 Roxes Drascol: hi14:56 zziillyy Giant: Can i get like a landmark14:56 Roxes Drascol: im not going back there14:56 zziillyy Giant: or something?14:57 Roxes Drascol: its gay dont go14:57 Roxes Drascol: fuck wars14:57 zziillyy Giant: Dani told me14:57 zziillyy Giant: to go back to the base14:57 zziillyy Giant: DO you know what sim its in15:00 Lzero Fallen: hi15:00 Lzero Fallen: hi15:00 Lzero Fallen: i am dani riler15:01 zziillyy Giant: THIS IS A MESSAGE15:01 zziillyy Giant: TO ALL OF CFK15:01 Lzero Fallen: hi troops15:01 Lzero Fallen: i am dani riler15:01 Lzero Fallen: i am in my friends acount15:01 zziillyy Giant: PRAETOS WILL BE ATTACKING YOU MOMENTARILY UNDER STANDARD RULES OF ENGAGEMENT15:02 zziillyy Giant: AND IF YOU BREAK THESE RULES IT WILL BE AN AUTOMATIC VICTORY15:02 Lzero Fallen: ok cool15:02 Lzero Fallen: but you forgot something15:02 Lzero Fallen: we have no land15:02 Lzero Fallen: hahahahahaha15:02 Lzero Fallen: praetos cant attck us15:02 zziillyy Giant: YOU HAVE NO LAND.15:03 Lzero Fallen: yes read the fucking sighn man we are a guerilla power hahahahaahahahahahahahahhahahahahaha15:03 zziillyy Giant: 15:03] Lzero Fallen: yes read the fucking sighn man we are a guerilla power hahahahaahahahahahahahahhahahahahaha15:03 zziillyy Giant: ...15:04 Lzero Fallen: i know you are in praetos15:04 Lzero Fallen: so quit them15:04 zziillyy Giant: THEN ATTACK US15:04 zziillyy Giant: AND IF YOU WIN15:04 Lzero Fallen: first thing15:04 zziillyy Giant: WITH THE RULES OF ENGAGEMENT AND IT WILL BE A VICTORY FOR YOU15:04 Lzero Fallen: i am dani rier in Lzeros acount15:05 Lzero Fallen: lzeros avatar cant jump as high as15:05 Lzero Fallen: me dani riler15:05 Lzero Fallen: so wait15:05 Lzero Fallen: maybe you could earn some dignity15:05 Lzero Fallen: and help me14:23 Lzero Fallen: hi14:23 Lzero Fallen: who is here14:23 Maxx Naire: hi14:23 Lzero Fallen: ok14:23 Lzero Fallen: maxx14:23 Maxx Naire: yes14:24 Lzero Fallen: send14:24 Lzero Fallen: the gas container14:24 Lzero Fallen: me14:24 Roxes Drascol: huh?14:24 Maxx Naire: how14:25 Lzero Fallen: hi14:25 Maxx Naire: how14:25 Maxx Naire: where are yall14:25 Lzero Fallen: just search me and send14:27 Lzero Fallen: drascol14:27 Lzero Fallen: ill tp you14:27 Roxes Drascol: for?14:27 Lzero Fallen: battle14:27 Roxes Drascol: im hanging with my GF14:27 Roxes Drascol: so not now14:27 Lzero Fallen: ok9:41 Lzero Fallen: ok9:42 Lzero Fallen: are you still there9:42 tonyblack Philly: yes9:43 Lzero Fallen: ok9:43 Lzero Fallen: do you have weapons9:43 tonyblack Philly: yea9:44 tonyblack Philly: im there already im like 2000 feet up9:44 Lzero Fallen: let me tp you9:45 Lzero Fallen: did you get a CFK type weapon search your inventory9:46 Lzero Fallen: areyou still there9:47 tonyblack Philly: i got stuck in tp9:47 tonyblack Philly: ill tp you9:47 Lzero Fallen: ok9:47 Lzero Fallen: holdon9:48 Lzero Fallen: are you ready9:49 tonyblack Philly: i dont have any weopons9:49 tonyblack Philly: well9:49 tonyblack Philly: ill get stuck in tp its laggy here9:53 tonyblack Philly: they snuck up on me9:54 tonyblack Philly: we need an entire army9:54 Lzero Fallen: oh they did9:54 tonyblack Philly: yea9:55 Lzero Fallen: i shot three people before i died9:55 tonyblack Philly: haha9:55 Lzero Fallen: ok ill tp you9:55 tonyblack Philly: k9:55 tonyblack Philly: we nee more ppl9:55 Lzero Fallen: no we dont9:55 Roxes Drascol: one shot kills no one9:56 Roxes Drascol: i hate war in this game9:56 Lzero Fallen: roxes join9:56 Lzero Fallen: us in battle9:56 Roxes Drascol: cant9:56 Roxes Drascol: roxes says no9:56 Lzero Fallen: cmon9:56 Roxes Drascol: (my cat :P)9:56 Roxes Drascol: xD9:56 Lzero Fallen: we need to shove their guns up their tight ass9:56 Roxes Drascol: ummm.....................eh what the hay9:56 Roxes Drascol: sure9:57 tonyblack Philly: yay9:57 Lzero Fallen: are you coming9:57 Lzero Fallen: roxes9:57 Roxes Drascol: yes9:57 Roxes Drascol: "sure"10:03 tonyblack Philly: well10:03 tonyblack Philly: we goth farther10:03 tonyblack Philly: but10:03 tonyblack Philly: we faild10:03 tonyblack Philly: try again?10:04 Lzero Fallen: next time we go in to the tree houses10:04 Roxes Drascol: yeah10:04 Roxes Drascol: i kinda got lost10:04 tonyblack Philly: thats what i did and i shot 2 guys10:04 Roxes Drascol: i was IMing my gf10:04 Roxes Drascol: wait one shot and they die?10:04 tonyblack Philly: my gf is doing something so ima dso this til shes done10:05 Roxes Drascol: ok10:05 tonyblack Philly: yea10:05 Roxes Drascol: mines eating dinner10:05 Lzero Fallen: ok10:05 Lzero Fallen: how about this10:05 Roxes Drascol: YO I THINK I DIED!10:05 Roxes Drascol: IM AT NIX!10:05 Lzero Fallen: when we tp there we are to go into the tree houses and shoot them ffome above10:06 tonyblack Philly: yes10:06 tonyblack Philly: but10:06 tonyblack Philly: its hard to get there b4 bein shot at10:06 Lzero Fallen: ok they no are staregy10:06 Lzero Fallen: im watching them using my map\10:06 tonyblack Philly: i am too10:07 Lzero Fallen: we have to tp there at the same time10:07 Lzero Fallen: or it will be failure10:07 Lzero Fallen: we tested them10:07 Lzero Fallen: and i know ther esecret10:07 tonyblack Philly: we tping to the beachhead?10:07 Lzero Fallen: ok there is three10:07 tonyblack Philly: thats crasy10:08 Lzero Fallen: lets tp there in 5 secons10:08 Lzero Fallen: 110:08 Lzero Fallen: 210:08 Lzero Fallen: 310:08 Lzero Fallen: 410:08 Lzero Fallen: 510:09 Lzero Fallen: ok we failed i give up becasue i need to make better wapons10:10 tonyblack Philly: u want me to tp u to my ship>10:10 tonyblack Philly: i building a huge ship10:10 Lzero Fallen: holdon once i switch to my main account10:11 tonyblack Philly: ok im me then14:20 Lzero Fallen: who here has land or L14:20 Brandon Dexler: i dont14:20 Diamoure Topaz: <_<14:20 Roxes Drascol: i have um........100L.......wiith another 014:21 Diamoure Topaz: O.O14:21 Roxes Drascol: but..........its from my Gf14:21 Roxes Drascol: SO NO!14:21 Lzero Fallen: who has the ability to give L or buy Land or can provid 300L by next week14:21 Diamoure Topaz: XD14:22 Roxes Drascol: umm......i could give utriple that bitch!14:22 Lzero Fallen: roxes14:22 Roxes Drascol: hm?14:22 Lzero Fallen: if you can buy a piece of land14:22 Lzero Fallen: ill promote you two fold14:23 Roxes Drascol: hmmm........i wanna get paid when u go into war!14:23 Lzero Fallen: holdon i have to go Category:Quotes